


Another Bridge Crossed

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Harry Potter Next Generation, Kid Fic, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Another Bridge Crossed

Severus wrinkled his nose. "What flavour is that?"

"Very blue berry." Albus licked up the side of the very _blue_ ice cream, his lips turning purple. "Wanna lick?"

Repressing a shudder, Severus replied, "I'm sure your father and brother will be along shortly."

"It'll melt by then." Albus licked up the side of the cone, his hand now sticky and blue. Severus cast a cooling charm on the offensive blue dairy product, nearly kicking himself for not having thought of it before.

"Wow!" Albus exclaimed, eyes wide. "Did you do magic?"

Severus smiled and Transfigured a serviette into a swan.


End file.
